


The Good Parabatai and the Panicked One

by IntoTheUnknown99



Series: Short and sweet [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99
Summary: After an enchanting encounter with a fabulous Warlock, Alec begins to second guess himself until his parabatai helps to calm the panic. Until he makes it worse that is.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Short and sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Good Parabatai and the Panicked One

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at a fic! I decided to make it a series but if you think it'll make more sense as chapters I'm sure I can figure out how to switch it. It can be read alone I believe but you'll have more context if you read the first of the series. I hope you enjoy! Any and all mistakes are my own, bare with me as I get my writing groove and hopefully as I get more confident these will get better!

"Okay, that's it. How many times am I going to have to flatten your ass before you just talk to me so we can train properly?", Jace asked after pinning Alec for the umpteenth time in a row. He was beginning to get aggravated, training with his distracted parabatai was like training with a newbie, it was too easy and not fun for either one. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" is what Alec would have responded with if Jace had even given him a chance before interrupting. "And don't even give me that 'I don't know' shit, come on Alec it's me. Not only can I sense something's off, you haven't trained this poorly since you broke your arm and tried to play it off in front of the hot new transfer." 

Alec sat with his knees bent and arms resting against them as he glared at him for a moment but Jace wasn't going to back down, so he finally relented. "Okay first of all, you promised to stop bringing that up." Alec signed and looked away from his brother, he pulled his legs into a criss cross and started playing with a loose string on his sweats. "And I'm just, I guess I'm just anxious for tonight." He finally confessed as Jace sat down next to him.

"You mean for your date with The Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Jace smirked and bumped his shoulder while Alec rolled his eyes, "Dude I'd be nervous too, but it's just a date, you'll be fine." 

"Stating his name like that wasn't helpful. At all. He's obviously way out of my league and I don't even know if it is a date for sure. I mean it certainly felt like that was the direction it was going but he didn't specify and I was too shocked to clarify". Alec admitted while Jace failed to hide his slight chuckle.

"Oh believe me I could tell, if it wasn't for Izzy loudly clearing her throat you'd probably still be staring at him." Jace then reached for his hand "Did you even wash it off yet?" 

Alec quickly pulled his hand away before pushing Jace over and getting up to grab his water. "Of course! I didn't really have a choice. That'd be gross and kind of weird if it was still there for dinner tonight". Alec pouted slightly while looking at the back of his hand wishing he could still see the dark violet numbers and lip imprints before tossing a water over to Jace who was still sitting on the floor. "It's just, I don't, he's just so..". Alec ran his hands through his hair in frustration before continuing, "I mean you saw him, he's gorgeous! And how he easily wiped out all those demons, there were 7 of us with back up on the way and it took him less than 5 minutes. And then there's the fact that he even stopped to help at all. He looked so hesitant for a moment before talking to us and yet he helped anyway. He's powerful and amazing and renders me speechless, quite literally. How am I going to survive this dinner without making a complete fool of myself?".

Jace got up and walked over to Alec, putting both of his hands on his parabatai's shoulders before saying, "You are Alec Lightwood. The youngest Head of the Institute the Clave has ever issued, who is unmatched with a bow and one of the best fighters, second to me of course." Jace smirked before continuing. "You have created alliances amongst the Downworld that other institutes are jealous of. There is an honest to God New York Institute wait list. Those are people waiting to serve under you, who believe in your vision for things to be better, the Clave be damned with their outdated prejudices. Don't ever sell yourself short Alec, you're just as amazing as him, if not more." Alec just stared at his parabatai before pulling him in for a hug letting his feelings flow through their bond because no words could express the love and gratitude he felt towards his brother at that moment. Which Jace immediately ruined by saying, "The only thing you should be worried about is what you're going to wear."

Alec immediately paled and pushed his brother away. "Oh God, I need Izzy! IZZY!" he yelled as he started to power walk out of the training room before Jace stopped him. "Dude you don't need Izzy, I can help. I think she's out on patrol anyway."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, this is a distaster. How can she be on patrol?! She was there when Magnus asked me out! Of all times for her to not try and intrude on my love life." Alec started pacing back and forth before Jace yet again stopped him.

"Alec relax! I said I'd help." But before Jace could start suggesting anything Alec interrupted "No offense Jace but if I didn't hit a massive growth spurt you'd still be trying to steal my clothes. I don't think you'll be much help. I need Izzy back from patrol." He patted a slightly offended Jace on the shoulder before heading to the command center to come up with a believable excuse to end Izzy's patrol early. What fun was it being the Head of the Institute if he couldn't get his sister by his side in times of obvious crisis.


End file.
